Evangelion: SPARTAN Chronicles
by Midnightkid02
Summary: Evangelion/Halo Crossover With the Success of Project SPARTAN II, the UNSC authorized the creation of the second group of SPARTANs. The year is 2540, can Shinji and the others survive the endless onslaught of their alien foes? Some S/A in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: War Games

**Evangelion: SPARTAN Chronicles**

**Authors notes -So yeah this is an Evangelion/Halo Crossover (Evangelion characters in the world of Halo). Wanting to write my own story, I debated whether to make a crossover between either Halo Or the Resident Evil seriies. Halo ended up as my choice, but maybe down the road a Resident Evil crossover might happen. I am a huge halo fan so I kept the story as close to the set history of Halo without upsetting canon material while adding my own artistic abilities to the story. As a fan of Evangelion, I kept the characters as 'In Character as Possible". Also I am a Shinji/Asuka fan so yeah...too bad :P**

**_italicized quotes are thoughts_.**

**Disclaimer- I Don't own Halo nor do I own Evangelion.**

Chapter One - War Games -------------------------------------------------------------------

September 23, 2540: 2110 hours - Daedalus Proving Grounds, Mars

Sweat ran down the brow of SPARTAN-153 as he pressed his body against the cold concrete wall of the Mars training facility. The black Special Ops helmet that hugged his face prevented him from wiping away the wet nuisance that ran along side his cheek as the iron grip on his MA5B assault rifle tightened. Killing the power generators at the start of the operation left the corridor pitch black. His only source of light was the single emergency light fixture around the corner that provided light for the 3 ODST sentries that guarded the doorway behind them. The ODSTs, or orbital Drop Shock Troopers, were the UNSC's special forces group. The bitter rivalry between them and the SPARTANs only made the mission all the more dangerous. The double-door entrance was four inch thick hardened steel, with a keypad on the wall next to it. The sentries and the door were the only visible obstacles between him and the marked target of the SPARTAN's objective. With a deep breath, SPARTAN-153 looked towards the lower left of his heads-up display, analyzing the map that lit up his helmet's monitor. The marker that mapped the target sat 60 feet ahead of his current position, with three red blips that appeared 15 feet from him, around the corner.

"Hey Baka! Are we gonna move or what?!" echoed through the helmet's comm-device. A green dot appeared on his radar as four more soon followed behind it. "I'm tired of standing by already! there's only three of em'! Lets take em out!" Looking over his shoulder SPARTAN-153 began to see the outline of SPARTAN-152 and the four other SPARTANs as they brought up the rear, immediately taking up a staggered column formation.

SPARTAN-153 sighed and looked back at his female counterpart. "There's three of them right around this corner. We can't just go in there runnin' and gunnin' or we'll get gunned down!"

Giving off a sigh of frustration, SPARTAN-152 moved up next to the worried SPARTAN. "Well duh Captain Obvious of course we'll get gunned down, but take a look at your display, we have no other tactical solution other than taking them out head on!" SPARTAN-153 was perplexed as the operation called for stealth.

"Hate to say it, but the devils right, we don't have any other options, we don't have any flash grenades or anything, and we're running out of time. we need to move now..." SPARTAN-154 announced as his eyes scanned the hallway behind them, scanning for any sign of hostiles seeking to earn a few kills.

With time dwindling, SPARTAN-153 brought up his rifle and looked forward, away from his team." Alright, on my mark, we'll move in and take em out. I'll provide cover. Everyone, neutralize the treats and advance to the door from there." Clenching his jaw tight as he prepared to advance, SPARTAN-153's heads-up display began giving off green flashes of light as the team acknowledged the plan. "Three, two, one, Mark!"

In a rapid burst of movement, SPARTAN-153 brought his body around the corner swiftly taking up a crouched position as the other SPARTANs rushed the hallway. Smoking shells ejected from his rifle as bursts of rounds peppered the unsuspecting ODSTs. One ODST caught the brunt of the attack as the other two seek cover behind their downed comrade. Their rifles quickly rose, prepared to open fire on the targets; however, both were a heartbeat too late as one sentry fell to the SPARTAN's automatic onslaught while the other fell prey to SPARTAN-152. With great speed, SPARTAN-152 grabbed the rifle and pushed it away, forcing the ODST's shoulder to dislocate in the process. She quickly rifle butted the sentry in the sternum, making him double over from the force, before kneeing him in the helmet. The Soldier shot back and fell against the door, dead or dying, as SPARTAN-153 watched on.

"Clear! Move up!" SPARTAN-152 barked as the SPARTANs approached the downed Sentries. She quickly policed their fallen weapons as SPARTAN-154 covered her.  
The ODSTs groaned and whined as SPARTAN-152 began scavenging for any ammo from their purple paint-stained vests. With a smile behind her visor, she quickly pocketed the ammo as the rest of the SPARTANs stacked near the door.

"You damn freaks! I hope the Covies get you!" hissed a fallen sentry as SPARTAN-152's short fuse quickly flared. She lifted her rifle towards the fallen sentry and pulled the trigger, holding it down as she giggled.

"Trottelchen!" She shouted as balls of paint peppered the soldier, who's screams were muffled against the whine from the rifle. This was short lived however as SPARTAN-151 approached her hostile teammate and grabbed the end of the barrel, pushing it away from the screaming victim.

"Our mission parameters state that this is a mission requiring stealth," SPARTAN-151 stated. Releasing her grip on the barrel, she walked over the limp body of the sentry as she rejoined the rest of the team.

SPARTAN-152 glared at her teammate and fired off one more round at the fallen sentry. "You're lucky wonder girl saved you or else I'd of finished you off." With the threats neutralized, SPARTAN-153 checked his heads-up display as the team set up a perimeter in the hall. The target was less than 45 feet from their position. Swiftly, he prepared to breach the large steel door as the rest of the team took up their positions. Taking notice of the door's control pad next to the metallic barrier, SPARTAN-153 looked over his shoulder and nodded towards the rest his comrades. His left hand released his rifle and went up in the air with three fingers up. The team brought up their rifles and took aim, ready to take out any threat on the other side. His fingers soon fell to two as he brought his elbow up. Soon another finger fell and soon after that fell another. He clenched his rifle tight before using his elbow to smack the keypad, disabling the door's locking mechanism and opening up the barrier. The mechanical locks whined as the doors quickly hissed opened. Every SPARTAN except for one stopped dead in their tracks as SPARTAN-153 sidestepped from the side of the door, to the front. He too came to a halt as his face met the three barrels of an M41 light anti-aircraft machine gun. His radar began to glow as red blips began to appear from behind the SPARTANs as well as in front.

"I'm very disappointed in your performance during this drill..." dictated the gunner behind the M41. Wearing the same fatigues and armor of an ODST, the gunner removed her helmet, freeing her purple hair from the abyss of the helmet.

SPARTAN-152 slung her rifle around her shoulder and removed her helmet, her long strawberry blonde hair was neatly packed tight in a bun as per regulations of the UNSC's dress and appearance. "Major Katsuragi! This was not in the briefing and you instructed us that there would be no supri..."

"This was a Mission Asuka!" Misato growled, attempting to keep her anger in check. "Expect the unexpected!" Asuka quickly hushed as the tone of her commander's voice pierced Asuka like a sniper's bullet. "Each and every one of you overlooked basics, disregarded procedures, and even used excessive force when instructed not to! Hell, they're even one of our own guys none the less!"

The hallway lit up as power was restores to the hall marking the end of the operation. The ODSTs picked up their fallen and hefted them towards the medical bays as Misato continued with her verbal lashing.

"You'd all be dead if I was the enemy! Why would you stagger everyone into the same hall at the same time?! I'm very disappointed with all of you... How could you let this happen Shinji?!" SPARTAN-153 removed his helmet allowing a sad set of eyes to lock into the eyes of his commander's."I apologize for bringing this up, I know it's only been a month since your team lost its leader, Kawo..."

"Major!" Shinji exclaimed as his hands formed fists.

"Shinji! Stand Down and take responsibility for your actions! I made you squad leader for a reason, but today's mission was a big let down!" Misato Roared. "Everyone, return to the barracks and be ready in your PT Uniforms for PT by 2100 hours!" boomed Misato.

"But Major, it's already 2120..." corrected SPARTAN-154.

Misato crossed her arms, irritated at her SPARTANs lack of respect and at her own mistake. "Then I guess you're all doing PT with full armor and equipment... MOVE"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

September 24, 2540: 0010 Hours - Daedalus Proving ground Barracks, Mars

The doors hissed open as six bodies flowed through the door. The barracks was originally a dormitory for new recruits before the engagements with the covenant began. It was basically a large room, capable of housing three dozen recruits. Since then, the SPARTANs trainees have utilized it since they arrived on Mars one year ago from Planet Reach. Reach, the primary UNSC shipyard in the outer colonies is where Project SPARTAN II began. The original SPARTAN II Program had 150 candidates; however, due to the cost of the program itself, only 75 were selected and only half of the 75 survived the initial augmentation process. After authorizing a second group in 2533, only 10 Candidates were selected due to the cost of the program. Of that, three had died during the augmentation process itself.

"What is her problem?!" exclaimed Asuka. Bringing her hands up to her hair, she removed her hair tie, allowing her hear hair to flow freely. Shinji placed his helmet on his bunk and began to release the armored plates from his wrists. His thoughts were fixed on his failures of the evening.

"Well, it wouldn't have been so bad if someone weren't stupid enough to snap back at her!"SPARTAN-154 exclaimed. Bringing up his hands to his helmet, Toji released the locking clips from the neck protector and freed his head from its confines.

"Toji! Do you have a death wish or something?!" screamed SPARTAN-156. Kensuke placed his hand on Toji's shoulder as Toji realized that he had snapped at Asuka. Both looked at each other before looking back towards Asuka, who was marching across the room to beating the crap out of them both.

"Asuka, calm down... please." pleaded SPARTAN-158. Hikari wrapped her arms against Asuka's as she attempted to calm the raging beast. Shinji, who was sitting on his bunk, looked on from a distance and sighed.

"What's wrong Shinji-153?" A set of red eyes fell upon Shinji's as he quickly lowered his head.SPARTAN-151 stood over Shinji as he continued to mask his emotions."I'm fine Rei, thank you for your concern." Shinji looked back up at Rei and gave her a fake smile, attempting to satisfy her concern. Rei stepped away from Shinji and returned to her bunk. Shinji sighed and looked around the room before laying his eyes on Asuka. She had already removed her armor plates and was still in her plug suit. The plug suit, an experimental type up under armor, was a form fitting combat uniform in its trial stage. The plug suit allowed armor plates to secure onto the suit itself through various plugs located around the uniform, hense the name plug suit.

Across the room, Asuka had taken notice of her peeping tom, but allowed the behavior to persist. Wanting to have fun with him but still packing up her armor plating, Asuka arched over slowly and deliberately. Her every curve was only highlighted due to the plug suit's form fitting nature. "Like what you see pervert?" Asuka seductively implied.

Shinji quickly realized that she was aware and looked away, his face burning red. Asuka gave off a laugh and continued to put away her armor plating.  
Tired from the physical training and the mission itself, Shinji laid on his bunk, oblivious to the armor plating that was still attached to the plug suit._ "Its already been seven years since I started... seven years since they abducted me... seven years of training, seven years of pain, and yet my only regret was that it wasn't me who died that night...Kaworu..."_

Hovering over Shinji, Asuka waited to see if the young leader would notice. Seconds turned to minutes as Asuka grew impatient, flicking Shinji in the head ending his reflection. "Hey Baka... pack up your equipment and go to bed, we have PT in the morning."

Shinji shot up and exclaimed. "Ow! That hurt Asuka!"

Asuka chuckled as a red mark glowed on Shinji's forehead. "Hey, it's not my fault I got Augmented." Asuka retured to her bunk across the room and retrieved a towel from her footlocker. She marched down the room and towards the barrack's shower room, but stopped at the entrance. "If anyone tries to walk in on me, I'll make sure I break every bone in your body!"

Lying in his bunk, Toji sat up and chuckled. "No one here is that desperate Asuka so dream on!"

Toji and Kensuke began to laugh, only to fall prey to Hikari, who twisted both of their ears.

Attempting to seek peace, Shinji laid back down. His eyes soon grew heavy and his thoughts soon grew clouded. As quickly as slumber came, his memories began to rush back to his head.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- Well, that ends Chapter one. Originally, Chapter one was going to be longer, but the second part ended up being so long, that I made it into its own chapter. In any case, Chapter two will cover exactly what happened to Kaworu.**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**Evangelion: SPARTAN Chronicles**

**Authors notes - Chapter one was pretty much my way of introducing the characters and the initial story. Chapter two (This chapter) was supposed to be the second part of chapter one; however, I felt that it would be better off as it's own chapter. For the most part, this is a flashback chapter (Take note of the dates), exploring the team and their training.****Also, to answer some questions, the path I decided to take the story will be that of the events of Halo. The story right now is after the Lambda Serpentis campaign, but before the events of Reach. **

**_italicized quotes are thoughts. _**

**_Dashes (----) are changes in point of view, or time._**

**Disclaimer- I Don't own Halo nor do I own Evangelion.**

September 19, 2539: 1830 Hours - Icarus Firing range, Planet Reach

The sky glowed red as the sun began to set over the mountain horizon of Planet Reach. Crickets chirped and the wind blew as Shinji's hair flowed freely through the breeze. Shinji took up position behind a tree, the last of any good cover as the team began to advance out of the forest. Hugging his rifle close to his chest, Shinji's eyes fixed on anything moving through the open fields of the firing range.

"All Clear..." Shinji whispered into the throat mic, his eyes still searching for an enemy. Shinji as well as each of the other SPARTANs were deployed only with a canteen and the standard issued sweats and boots. Ambushing a recon team in the forest, the team managed to secure four MA5B Assault rifles, four M6D pistols, and four tactical radios. Shinji, the team scout who was issued with a rifle and radio, was sent in advanced to scout the area.

The silver-haired team leader came up behind shinji and patted him on the shoulder. "Good work Shinji." He looked back and motioned for the rest of the team to advance to their position. The team was branched out in a loose in-line formation, and swiftly moved up towards the two, taking cover behind the dense foliage of the forest.

Kaworu looked out towards the field and spotted their target. The red flag that stood in the center of the make shift fort, waved proudly as dozens of ODSTs garrisoned the fort. The wooden structure in the center of the field provided excellent cover for the heavily armed ODSTs, making it about an even match for their SPARTAN rivals. With about a hundred yards of open field in every direction, the ODSTs were in an excellent position for defense.

"Shiesse" hissed the German red-head as she looked back into the forest. Out in the distance, Asuka saw the headlights of roughly half-a-dozen M274 Mongoose all terrain vehicles slowly advancing towards their position. "We've got incoming..." Asuka warned.

Looking over his shoulder, Kaworu noticed the opposition that Asuka discovered. "We're gonna get forced into the open if we don't move. Rei and Hikari, standby here provide cover in case the garrison launches another recon team. Everyone else, follow me but stay alert... we're gonna hitch a ride."

The Six SPARTANs all nodded as Kaworu and the others ran back into the forest towards the enemy patrol, leaving the two to cover their position.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The trees in the distance rattled as Major Sachiel looked towards the edge of the forest while Sergeant Major Ramiel stood and observed. The post commander, who simply wore a web belt with a pistol rather than a full set of armor, grew impatient as the training exercise continued. His objective was to protect the flag posted in the center of the base from the SPARTANS trainees. The trainees, who we're deployed fifteen miles from the post the night before, were ill-equipped to take the fort; however, the recon team he sent in morning failed to report.

"They won't be long, Hasley's freaks are probably watching us right now." Sachiel stated as he tightened his jaw.

Ramiel looked to the Major and sighed. "Major, I don't know why we keep getting forced to go against these freak bastards."

Sachiel looked over his shoulder towards the Sergeant. " As long as NERV keeps ordering us around, we're stuck here to be those bastards' play things."

The Sergeant took long breath and sighed. " NERV doesn't give a rats ass about us. If one of those little bastards even gets a cut, we get our asses chewed out; but, if one of us dies, they simply order up another one! That's BS Sir!" The Major looked back towards the forest, recalling NERV's strict policies regarding the matter. The Office of **N**aval **E**xamination and **R**e**V**iew, or NERV as it grew to be known as, watched over the second group of SPARTANs rather than the ONI spooks. The Office of Naval Intelligence, or ONI was the shadowy figures that authorized and watched over the first and second SPARTAN Projects; However, since the war with the Covenant began, ONI branched out and created sub-divisions of itself to cope with the strain of war.

The Major gave a sinister smile and turned towards his inferior. "I know how you feel, and I for one don't want a tranq-round up my ass."

The sergeant gave a small chuckle and looked out to the forest. "Well, one way or another sir, we're gonna have to take on those bastards, but these piece of shit training rounds won't do squat against em'..."

Sachiel looked out to the forest, and then turned his back to the sergeant. " I think our little friends will appreciate my 8 gauge magnum surprise instead."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sprinting through the forest, Kaworu and the others doubled backed to a dried river they had passed earlier and took up positions nearby. Recalling the tactical advantage of the terrain, Kaworu devised a plan to utilize the rocky surface of the ravine, along with the natural dip caused by years of erosion.

Kaworu looked up at the others and nodded. "From the looks of it, they're gonna have to pass through here in order to get to us. Shinji and Asuka, you two stay behind the brush on this side of the ravine. Wait for the patrol to enter the ravine, and then take out the lead ATV right before it exits. We'll take care of the rear driver. After that, take em' out, but be conservative with your shots. We don't have much ammunition, and even though these are training rounds, we want to keep things as quiet as possible."

Shinji and Asuka looked at each other and locked into each other's eyes. This was short-lived when Asuka turned away as both of them nodded to confirm the plan. "Toji and Kensuke, you two and I will take cover in the brush on the other side of the ravine. Once Asuka and Shinji take out the lead ATV, open up on the rear, then on everyone else." The two nodded as the five SPARTANs fell into position. The three SPARTANs dashed across the rocky ravine and took up position nearby. Toji dove into a bush for cover while Kensuke swiftly climbed up into a tree, taking up a good firing position. Kaworu watched on then took up a prone position next to a thick brush that lay next to a large tree. All three melted into the environment, becoming nearly invisible even to their own.

On the other side of the ravine, Shinji and Asuka took up position behind thick bushes that lined the dried river. Asuka removed her magazine from her rifle and examined its contents. The tranquilizer darts that occupied the magazine had less range than it's lead counterpart, but had enough punch to knock out an elephant without any problem. Asuka slammed the magazine into the rifle and pulled back on its charging handle, chambering a round with a satisfying click.

Shinji looked at the red-headed beauty and blushed, but looked away as she looked back. Getting his mind back to the mission, Shinji took up a prone position, hefting his rifle to where his eye lined up to the iron sights. Asuka looked over at Shinji and took up a prone position as well.

The roar of the engines of the patrol team's mongooses began to echo through the forest as Shinji took a deep breath. The team watched as the headlights grew closer and brighter, with the patrol team coming into view. Four Mongooses commandeered by lightly armored marine scouts became visible through the dense forest. Kensuke in his concealed position gave off a low whistle, indicating that the enemies would soon be in range.

"Hey third, you better not miss..." Asuka whispered as both of them took aim at the lead Mongoose. Shinji took a deep breath, and exhaled as the Patrol team came into proximity. At the edge of the ravine, the lead Mongoose halted as the team waited to launch their impending assault.

"You think they went this way?" The lead Marine asked as he looked back at his comrades.

"Let's hope so," one of the marines replied, "I wanna get those bastards back for what they did to John during the last exercise. Poor bastards still eating out of a tube thanks to that red-headed freak bitch."

The lead Marine chuckled and revved his Mongoose. "Well, let's get going, they can't be far."

Little did the unsuspecting Marines know that they were the ones being hunted. The Lead Mongoose entered the ravine as the three others followed suit. The four all-terrain vehicles bounced as their wheels met the gravel. Shinji and Asuka both took aim at the lead vehicle, following their target til' it fell out of view when the incline of the raving masked him from view. A few heartbeats passed as the two waited, predicting where to fire when he came back into view.

The head of the marine fell into Asuka's sights as the ATV climbed up the ravine's wall. Asuka squeezed the trigger, launching a dart into the neck of the lead Marine. The Marine fell back and off the vehicle while the rear Marine soon fell to the same fate.

"What the Hell?!" yelled a marine as he quickly hefted his rifle into the air. A dart pierced his chest as he doubled over and fell unconscious. The remaining Marine attempted to turn his mongoose around, but soon became a pin cushion to a hail of darts.

"Clear!" yelled Kaworu as the SPARTANs quickly dashed towards the fallen Marines. Shinji policed the ammo and equipment and distributed them to the others. Asuka and Toji each got their own radio, setting the frequency to that of which team used.

Kaworu reached for his throat, pressing the switch for the radio. "Rei, Hikari, we're coming in for a pick up, standby." Kensuke and Toji each commandeered an All-terrain vehicle. Asuka slung her rifle around her back as she elegantly hopped onto a Mongoose.

Kaworu looked at his teammates and quickly mounted the lead vehicle. "Let's pick up the others and go capture the target!" Kensuke and Toji quickly headed out as Kaworu followed behind them. Asuka, who was the last vehicle to leave, stood-by for Shinji who hopped onto the back of the quad.

"You better not try anything pervert!" Asuka hissed while Shinji took up position behind Asuka.

"Sorry..." Shinji replied as he placed one arm around Asuka's waist while his rifle occupied the other.

Asuka let out a sigh and looked back at Shinji. "Will you stop apologizing Baka?! You should be honored that you're even laying a finger on me." Asuka gave off a look of disregard and quickly accelerated the Mongoose through the forest, attempting to catch up to her teammates.

Taking up the lead position of the Mongooses, Kaworu reached for his throat, activating the controls for the radio. "Alright, once we get pick up the others, move towards the target at your own discretion and link up at the southwest entrance." The team all confirmed the order as Rei and Hikari fell into sight.

Kaworu blasted passed the two, allowing Toji to pick up Hikari and Kensuke to pick up Rei. Rocketing out of the forest and into the open field, the ground around Kaworu began to explode as stun mines and other traps quickly got tripped. Darts began to embed themselves into the Mongooses windshield as Kaworu weaved the light vehicle through the field.

Asuka and shinji followed behind Kaworu as more fire came from the fort. Asuka took notice of the squad of ODSTs that began to appear on the second story of the structure. Shinji gripped Asuka firmly for support and lifted his rifle in the air.

"Hold it steady Asuka!" Shinji yelled as he pulled the trigger of his MA5B assault rifle. A hail of darts exited the barrel of his weapon, some embedding themselves into the walls of the fort while others hit their mark. One ODST collapsed after getting hit in the face, the dart shattering his helmet's visor. The Visor itself stopped the dart from advancing any further, but the tip of the tranq-round pierced the soldier between the bridge of the nose and the eye.

"Not Bad Third!" Asuka yelled as the Mongoose continued to roar through the field.

Kaworu reached the Southwest entrance first as he quickly dismounted his mongoose, rifle in hand. An unfortunate Marine popped his head from around the entrance as Kaworu quickly unleashed a hail of darts. The rounds sputtered out of the rifle and lodged themselves onto the Marine's throat as he quickly fell over. Asuka and Shinji soon arrived Kensuke and Rei, their mongooses all were pricked by hundreds of darts.Toji arrived last with Hikari slumped over on his back. slowly dismounting the Mongoose, Toji attempted to aid his comrade.

"What happened?!" yelled Asuka, as she rushed to her teammate's aid.

"I think she took some rounds to the Chest!" Toji frantically replied. Asuka looked at the four darts that embedded it-selves into the freckled girl's sides and pulled them free.

Kaworu looked over at the two and nodded "She'll be okay, but she's out of the fight for now..." Asuka looked at Hikari and clenched her fist.

"Toji! stay with Hikari, Everyone else...lets get what we came for!" Kaworu exclaimed.

Shinji hugged the wall of the fort and slowly advanced towards the door. Kaworu and the others followed as the team prepared to rush the building. Reaching the doorway that led into the fort, Shinji looked back at his teammates as Kaworu put three fingers up into the air, initiating a three-second countdown. Shinji gave a nod and Kaworu began counting down.

"Three! Two! One! Go! Go! Go!" Kaworu screamed as Shinji threw his body around the corner and advanced through the doors of the fort. The fort that contained the target was similar to the forts of old Western movies. The large wooden walls protected a smaller structure in the center of the compound. Inside the compound were several parked Mongooses and two Warthogs as well as ammo crates and other large obstacles. Rushing past the doors, Shinji immediately went right as Kaworu followed behind him, moving straight. One Marine fell into Kaworu's iron sights as he quickly hushed the soldier with a three round burst of tranq-rounds. Shinji encountered Three ODSTs and with slight hesitation, squeezed the trigger, emptying his magazine into the trio of soldiers. All three fell quickly as the team infiltrated the compound. Noticing the ammo counter on the rifle read 'zero', Shinji reached into his pocket for an extra magazine. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the urban camo of an ODST as the soldier came from around a corner, his rifle raised in the air.

"Damn Freak shows!" screamed an ODST as he quickly placed Shinji into his iron sights. Shinji, with an empty magazine, took a deep breath as the ODST's finger met the trigger. Shinji closed his eyes and heard a short sputter of automatic fire. He exhaled the breath and opened his eyes to see the ODST on the floor unconscious.

"You gotta be more Careful Third!" Exclaimed Asuka as she advanced passed Shinji. Her rifle was searching for targets while her cheek brushed the rifle's stock.

"Sorry!" Shinji replied as he quickly fed a fresh magazine into the rifle with a loud click. Four ODSTs descended down a nearby staircase to the right as Asuka and Shinji both took notice and open fire.

"What did I say about that Baka!" Asuka exclaimed as rounds sputtered out of her rifle, peppering the ODSTs.

Shinji ended his three round bursts and looked at Asuka. "Sor..." Shinji replied, but stopped mid-way, realizing it would only annoy the intense redhead."Thanks Asuka!" Shinji finished.

Kensuke took cover behind a warthog as rounds impaled the composite armor of the vehicle. "Little help Guys!" Kensuke exclaimed. More rounds continued to punch the vehicle as the ODSTs on the second floor targeted Kensuke.

Hearing her teammate's cry, Rei dashed over with intense speed as she unloaded the last of her roads into the group of ODSTs on the second floor of the compound. Without ammo for her rifle, Rei quickly discarded the weapon and drew her M6D pistol that was tucked into her sweats. She pulled the slide of her pistol back and released it, chambering a round.

Outside the compound, a crouched Toji tightened the grip on his rifle while an unconscious Hikari laid incapacitated next to him. Toji looked down at the freckled beauty and placed his hand along her check. Toji gave a half-attempted smile as his hand ventured to her neck. Placing his fingers along her carotid artery, his fingers felt the strong pulse that Hikari emitted.

"Good..." Toji whispered as his attention refocused onto his surroundings. Before his eyes fixed onto the door in which the team infiltrated, Toji's attention fixed onto the sound of heavy footsteps. Shifting his weight onto the tips of his toes, Toji dug his heel into the ground and spun around, his rifle fixed onto the outside corner of the compound.

As quickly as his senses detected them, a trio of ODSTs appeared from around the corner, their rifles fixed on the teen. Toji fired off several three-round bursts as darts began embedding themselves into the ground around him. In a vulnerable position, Toji leaned towards his left into a roll and regained his crouched form. Fixing the trio of soldiers into his iron sights, Toji quickly manipulated his thumb and shifted the rifle from burst fire, to full automatic. Without any hesitation, he quickly squeezed the trigger down and unleashed an automatic hailstorm on the trio. Several rounds embedded themselves onto a soldier's midsection. several other rounds pinned themselves onto the neck and shoulder of another soldier as both quickly fell into an incapacitated state.The remaining ODST recovered, the darts embedded into the soldier's plate armor.

"Nice try kid!" The ODST grunted as he trained his rifle onto the young SPARTAN. Toji squeezed the trigger once more, only to hear the sputter of an empty weapon.

Toji brought his rifle up as a shield and clenched his jaw. "Ah Shi..." he muttered before the sounds of gunfire rang. A body fell to the ground with a thud as the SPARTAN trainee stood up. Seeing the unconscious ODST on the ground, Toji looked over at the previously unconscious SPARTAN and smiled. Hikari leaned up, her M6D still in her hand. Still recovering from the tranquilizer darts, she quickly slumped back onto the ground as a worried Toji rushed to her.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

Major Sachiel looked out the window of the wooden structure while the bodies of unconscious ODSTs continued to litter the compound. Sachiel gritted his teeth as his eyes locked onto the silver-haired leader of the SPARTAN infiltrators, who stood outside of the small two-story structure within the fort.  
"What the hell is everyone doing?! There's only seven of them!" Roared the Major as his second in command looked on.

Sachiel looked away from the window and returned to his desk which sat in the corner of the small office. Out from under the mahogany colored desk, Sachiel retrieved his personal M90 shotgun. The 8 gauge magnum shells the occupied the magazine made the weapon what it truly was, a close-range beast. The Major gripped the weapon tightly and admired the handy-work of the impressive weapon. Sergeant Ramiel smiled as he charged the charging handle of his own rifle. He looked at the Major and gave a smile.

"Well, you ready to rock or what?" The Sergeant said as he chuckled. The Major looked at his subordinate and smirked as he cocked the shotgun with a loud click.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji's eyes fell onto the red target while the team mopped up the rest of the compound's ODST defenders. The flag waved proudly, the wind manipulating the shape of the rectangular cloth. The target was hoisted onto a 30 foot flagpole that stood on the roof of the building. Examining the building, Shinji took notice of the ladder on the side of a balcony that led to the rooftop. The small wooden balcony, which overlooked the compound, was on the second floor of the building. Looking back at his team leader, Shinji alerted Kaworu of his findings.

"Kaworu! We need to get to the second floor of this building so we can capture the target!" Shinji shouted towards the calm-natured commander.

Kaworu's iron sights lost site of it's target as it fall over unconscious. He swiftly turned towards the timid teenager and nodded. "Alright Shinji, standby."

Reaching for the activation switch for his throat mic, Kaworu analyzed the small two-story structure and devised a plan for entry. "Alright, we're gonna have a three-man team breach and clear the building. Shinji, take point once we breach the doors. Asuka will cover you and I'll guard the rear.Kensuke and Rei, set up a perimeter in case the base sent out for back-up. Toji, bring Hirari inside the compound and see if you can get one of the Warthogs started.""

"Roger" his teammates confirmed into the radio.

As the trio prepared for the breach, Kensuke policed the weapons and gear from the ODSTs while Rei stood watch from the second floor of the compound. At the entrance of the small wooden building, Shinji jogged over to the side of the door while Asuka fell in right next to him. Kaworu fell in next to the pair and readied his weapon for the infiltration. Looking at Shinji, Kaworu held up three-fingers, indicating a three second count down until the breach.Shinji nodded and prepared for the impending combat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The Major looked at his subordinate while he tightened the grip on his M90 shotgun. Sergeant Ramiel stood at the top of the staircase the led into the office. The simple two-story building, was a little too simple in Sachiel's opinion. Downstairs consisted of a simple lounge, while the staircase led directly into the Major's office. His thoughts came to an end as he heard the sound of the downstairs front door crashing down.

"Clear!" He heard as the thuds of heavy footsteps echoed from downstairs. The Sergeant took up a crouched position and aimed his rifle at the base of the stairs. Several heartbeats passed as a timid brown-haired boy fell into his iron sights. Ramiel pulled the trigger, launching a volley of darts towards the child. The SPARTAN trainee lifted his rifle, bringing it up like a shield. The darts embedded it-selves into the rifle as his red-headed counterpart appeared next to him, rifle readied. She quickly squeezed the trigger, firing off a three round burst at the Sergeant. The rounds impaled his armored chest plating, the Sergeant falling back from the surprise.

"Shit!" Ramiel yelled out as he picked himself up off the ground. The Sergeant stepped back away from the stairs while Sachiel stepped away from his desk and next to the Sergeant.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

At the base of the stairs, Shinji looked back at Asuka and nodded.

"Thanks Asuka..." Shinji whispered while Asuke looked back and gave a small smile. Kaworu looked at the two and lifted his chin up, a gesture to advance up the stairs. One step at a time, Shinji slowly advanced up the stairs and towards the top of the steps. His grip around the rifle tightened, ready to fire at anyone who entered his sights. Near the top of the stairs, Shinji's head popped up as the wooden supports in front of him splintered, the tranq-rounds embedding into them. Shinji moved his head out of the way, and looked back at his red and silver haired team-mates. He quickly gave a nod and swiftly ascended up the stairs.

Shinji reached the top of the stairs Two ODST defenders aimed their rifles at the young boy. In an instant, Shinji brought up his rifle as time came to a crawl. Without hesitation, Shinji squeezed the trigger, firing a hail of darts at the soldiers. In the blink of an eye, the soldiers collapsed with one soldier falling on top of the other. Shinji took in a breath, and exhaled as his teammates joined them upstairs, rifles ready.

"Clear" Shinji announced as he advanced further into the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ramiel laid unconscious on top of the Major as Sachiel played possum. The rounds that the SPARTAN fired embedded themselves into the Sergeant. Ramiel collapsed on top the major, knocking the shotgun onto the floor next to them.

"Alright, the balcony's nearby so lets retrieve the flag and evac back to the extraction point." The team leader announced. The red-haired girl nodded and proceeded onto the balcony and up the ladder to the roof. Slowly, Sachiel opened his eyes and spotted his shotgun next to him.

The silver-haired trainee spoke into his radio while Sachiel's hand slowly inched towards the handle of the shotgun. "Toji, how's the Warthog coming"  
At that instant, the roar of an engine echoed through the window and into the room, as the teen-aged team-leader gave a small smile. "Everyone pack-up and get ready to head towards the extraction point, we're out of here in five." The team-leader said.

Looking towards his blue-eyed comrade, the team-leader softly spoke up. "Shinji, go ahead and police those two's ammo and equipment, we might need them to get out of here."

The brown-haired boy nodded and began to walk over towards the fallen ODSTs. Sachiel's heartbeat flared while adrenaline rushed through his body as the SPARTAN stepped closer and closer. _'Its now or never'_ Sachiel thought as he quickly snatched the shotgun and aimed at the brown haired boy.

"Damn you, you bastards!" Sachiel roared as his iron sights fell onto the brown-haired boy. His finger hovered over the trigger as time came to a crawl once again. As quickly as he pulled the trigger, the brown-haired boy fell out of his iron sights as his silver-haired team-leader replaced him. A loud boom echoed through the room as his shotgun discharged. As the smoke cleared, Sachiel gave a small laugh as the Silver-haired boy layed on the ground, his eyes fixed towards Sachiel. The team-leader's eyes seemed empty as blood began to spill from his wounds.

Sachiel looked towards the brown-haired boy, who's expression changed from that of a timid nature to that of a cold-blooded killer. That was the last thing Sachiel would ever see.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

September 24, 2540: 0330 Hours - Daedalus Proving ground Barracks, Mars

Shinji continued to whimper as images from that day rushed through his head. The sight of bones piercing skin and cries from the first man he had ever killed haunted the teenager. He continued to cry out, up to the point where his other blue-eyed teammate came to his aid.

"Shinji...Shinji! Shinji Wake up!" Asuka whispered attempting to rescue the boy from his nightmare. Rocking the boy back and forth, Shinji's eyes quickly opened up while his body shot upward.

The barracks were pitch black, except for the small amount of light that came through the window from the outside. "Baka, I can hear you from the other side of the room! " Asuka's whispered as her blue eyes fell onto Shinji, who made neither a comment nor sound.

Shinji looked up at Asuka, His eyes expressed that his attention was else where. His expression on his face screamed out how hurt he was as Asuka began to feel empathy for the boy. Asuka latched onto the teenager, who quickly accepted and began to weep on the red-head's shoulder. Feeling empathy for Shinji, Asuka tried to calm her teammate, who was still a wreck from his nightmare.

"Hey Shinji...it's okay... it's okay" She whispered as Shinji slowly calmed down. Asuka sighed and continued to hold her comrade as she felt a tear run down her cheek. Asuka ran her hand through Shinji's hair and continued to hush the frightened teen. "It's okay..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

September 24, 2540 : Time Unknown - Location Unknown

"So, the training phase is nearly complete ?"

Misato stood at the center of the inquiry panel as her eyes locked into the shadows. Lights focused in on the Major, while her superiors continued the inquiry.

"Yes." Misato replied, "The training phase is nearly complete and we're ready to begin Stage four" Stage one consisted of recruitment, so to speak. Recruitment was the initial phase to obtain the trainees at the age of six. Stage two consisted of training the subjects to become capable warriors. Eight years later, Stage three began, which consisted of augmenting the subjects to have super human strength and reflexes.

The room grew quiet while Misato waited for a response. _'Just like ONI, NERV always operates in the shadow'_ Misato thought.

"Excellent." the voice replied. "Once the trainees complete their final training, begin Stage four immediately. You're dismissed"

Misato nodded and turned around. She proceeded out of the conference room and halted outside the door as it closed. _'Stage four... Project MJOLNIR...'_

**Authors notes - Well, that ends Chapter two and now its pretty clear where I'm taking the story next. Things are going to slow down for the most part since the next chapter has to do with Project MJOLNIR as well as NERV. So pretty much, its a waiting game till I finish up the next chaper: Chapter 3 EVA**


	3. Chapter 3: EVA

**Evangelion: SPARTAN Chronicles**

**Authors notes - Well.. here's Chapter 3, it's a bit shorter than the others, but thats okay. Also just to clear things up, while this story follows the history of the Halo series, it is it's own seperate story, other than the technology and places that appear in it. This takes place roughly 12 years before the events of Halo.**

**_italicized quotes are thoughts. _**

**_Dashes (----) are changes in point of view, or time._**

**Disclaimer- I Don't own Halo nor do I own Evangelion.**

November 11th 2540: 1640 Hours-UNSC Corvette: Midnight Dawn

With his hands behind his head and eyes closed, Shinji floated through the crew quarters of the UNSC Corvette, the Midnight Dawn. Dressed in simple gray sweats and floating carefree, Shinji as well as the other SPARTANs we're given time to rest before they arrived at their destination, which was yet to be announced. From what Misato briefed the SPARTANs before they left Mars, the trainees were going to recieve their 'Diplomas'.

_'Diploma's huh'_ Shinji thought as his body continued to drift through the crew quarters. The crew quarters itself consisted of a dozen bunks as well as a small lounge towards the back of the room. The room itself was kept simple, with the metal supports overhead, and grey tile floor beneath them. The only residents were the SPARTANs, who finished the last of their training the week prior.

"Hey Shinji..." a rough voice hissed as Shinji Opened his eyes. In an instant, a black blur appeared in front of him before it collided into his midsection. Shinji gave off a small 'oomph' as the object and him collided with the floor, before bouncing back into the middle of the room.

Toji began to chuckle and released his grip around Shinji's waist. Toji, who had used the ceiling of the room as a support, decided it would be fun to snap his comrade back to reality.

"Leave him alone Toji..." growled Hikari, who sat up in her bunk upon seeing the two. The bunk itself was pretty much a sleeping bag on a frame, which kept it's occupants from floating away.

Toji bounced into the ceiling, and continued to drift through the room. "I'm just messin' with him ..." Toji chuckled.

Shinji attempt to get in control of his movement, but found it impossible in the zero gravity. With his back turned towards his general heading, Shiji looked around for something to grab, then noticed the path of his movement. Asuka was tucked into her bunk as Shinji continued to inch towards the sleeping demon, trying to avoid collision.

Kensuke, who was sitting in the lounge, looked back at Shinji and chuckled. "like a cow to slaughter" Kensuke replied as Toji joined him in laughter.

Looking for something to stop his course, Shinji continued to drift towards the sleeping Asuke. To his relief, Shinji's hand brushed into a shelf as he quickly grabbed on for dear life. To his disappointed, Shini's quick movement sent him into a spin, sending him on a collision course with Asuka face first.

With less two feet till impact, Shinji looked towards his two male comrades and pleaded. "Guys, help me!" Shinji whispered as Kensuke and Toji bursted out into laughter.

With no other alternative, Shinji attempted to avoid contact by speading out his arms and legs, hoping to come in contact with the bunk itself rather than with Asuka. Soon, he felt the soft cover of the bunk as shinji's arms and legs halted his decent above Asuka. Shinji gave off a sigh of relief, and attempted push himself off of the bunk. His attempt came was short lived while his heart began racing marathons. Asuka began to stir as the laughter began to wake her from her slumber.

"Whats going on...? "Asuka sleepily asked as she rolled over. Her eyes slowly opened and closed, but shot open when she found the cause of the laughter. Looking eye to eye with her shy teammate, Asuka was stunned by the boy who whose face was less than two inches from hers. Shinji gave a hesitant smiled, attempting to reassure her that it was an accident.

"Its not what you think..." Shinji replied.

Emotions began to flood Asuka's head as she pondered how to react towards the embarrassed teen. Feelings of love, passion, and desire flashed through Asuka's mind as they were quickly rejected in favor of shyness and anger.

"You Pervert!" Asuka screamed as she quickly pushed Shinji off of her, and into the ceiling. Kensuke and Toji continued to laugh, but stopped as Hikari pulled them both by the ears, and forced them into the wall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

November 16th 2540: 0830 Hours- Lister low/zero gravity training Facility: Aigburth, Ganymede (Jupiter's moon)

After a fifteen minute elevator ride, four security checkpoints, and fourty-five armed Marines later, the SPARTANs arrived in the lower levels of the NERV facility. Walking into a low lit room, Misato greeted the young SPARTANs while next to Misato was what seemed to be a scientist. The blonde-haired Doctor, who was dressed in a simple white lab coat, turned to the SPARTANs and introduced herself.

"Good morning, my name is Dr. Ritsuko Akagi" She politely said.

The six SPARTANs looked at the Doctor and nodded. The low lit room, was rather simple. The large metallic support beams that wove crosses along the ceiling met large beams along the walls. The floor itself was made of steel, while the rest of the room was the natural granite that the facility was built under.  
Behind the Major and Doctor stood six large black cloth covers, which concealed it's contents underneath.

"As you know, I briefed you that today would be, more or less, your graduation from the Program." Misato commented. The SPARTANs watched on as the Major, dressed in a orange technician's cover-alls, looked into each of the SPARTAN's eyes. "I am proud to say that each and everyone of you stood up to the challenge and are more than worthy of the title of a SPARTAN."

Shinji gave a small smile, but kept his emotions in check as the Major continued her speech. "Besides the training, the teamwork, descipline, and loyalty that makes a SPARTAN, it is also the armor that the SPARTAN wears that truly distinguishes a SPARTAN from everyone else.

Looking towards the rest of his team, Shinji as well as his other's teammates looked Kensuke, who continued to silently giggle like a schoolgirl.

With a nod of the head, Misato summoned a technician, who entered the room through another door, adjacent to the one that they had entered.  
The technician walked passed the Major and towards one of the figures that was covered by the large black cloth. Grabbing the cloth by the side and the top, the technician pulled the cloth aside, and revealing it's treasure beneath it.

The SPARTANs watched in an 'awe' as Misato expressed a smile. "This is an EVA." Misato announced. The large green armor was reminiscent to that of a knight. The armor stood at six feet tall as it's orange-gold face plate reflected the stunned faces of the SPARTANs. Kensuke, who studied the SPARTANs on his free time took the first comment towards the armor. "But Major Katsuragi, I thought the SPARTANs wore the Mark IV MJOLNIR armor."

Misato looked at the teenager and knodded. "Yes, you're correct. These EVAs are indeed Mark IV MJOLNIR Armors. However, these EVAs are variants to that of the standard Mark IV."

The EVA's helmet didn't have a visor like that of the standard Mark IV. The faceplate extended from the jaw, and to the back of the helmet. The shoulder pads were thicker as well as the rest of the armor as the green suit glowed from the low light.

Misato looked towards the six SPARTANs and then knodded towards Ritsuko, who in turn briefed them on the armor. "The EVA, which stands for Extra Vehicular Activity is an armor variant to that of the Mark IV. It is a specialized armor meant for low or zero gravity, which would make sense for battles against the Covenant."

Shinji and the others knodded as Ritsuko continued the briefing. "The EVA variant is a combination of the standard MJOLNIR armor, as well as the Mark IV's T-pack, and the prototype SPI armor. I'm sure you're all aware of what the MJOLNIR is, so I won't go into details about that. The T-Pack, or thruster pack is pretty self explanitory. The SPI...well...thats classified." Ritsuko announced.

Shinji stepped foward and looked towards the EVA, then towards Misato. "So, when do we get to use them?"

Misato smiled and replied. "These EVAs are just like the MJOLNIR in every aspect, increased strength, speed, reaction time, and all that good stuff. You have to train with them first or else these suits can kill you."

Disappointed with the knowledge of more training, Shinji stepped back, only to see Asuka step foward. "So, when do we get to train with them?" Asuka asked.

"Excellent question, Asuka. We're going to begin right now." Misato looked at the technician and nodded. The technician returned to where he came, and soon came back with several more technicians.

"First things first, everyone must disrobe to the bare essentials so we can begin armor placement." Misato announced.

Taken by suprise at the Major's request, Asuka questioned the Major. "Major Katsuragi, where are we going to change?

Misato gave off a small chuckle at the teen's insecurity and replied "Here."

Asuka let off a shriek at Misato's instructions and immediately protested. "But Major?!"

"That was an Order." Misato replied, cutting off the teen.

Toji had already undressed, clad with only simple briefs, as the angry German began. Asuka shot the teen a glare, then glared at the rest of her male teammates. "If any of you pervs even look in my direction, I'll..."

"Tear your nuts off and feed them to you... "Misato quickly cut off the teen by finishing her statement. " Now stop bickering and hurry up..."

Without protest, Rei finished undressing as Kensuke and Hikari Followed. Shinji and Asuka had finished last at nearly the same time. Both of their faces glowed red from embarressment.

"Alright, lets begin." Misato announced as each of the technicians removed the cloth covers from the EVAs. The teenagers advanced towards the suits as Dr. Akagi motioned for them to step foward. Handing each SPARTAN a black undergarment, the technicians began disassembling the armor from it's stand as the teenaged trainees donned the black garments. One piece at a time, the technicians began applying each armored panel, starting with the feet, and working their way up. Each panel took at least two techicians, due to the weight of the armor as one of the SPARTANs began to complain from the weight.

"Major Katsuragi..." Asuka fumed, "I can barely lift my arm, how are these suit going to help us in combat?!"

Misato sighed and stayed silent as the technicians finished suiting up each SPARTAN after several minutes passed.

Dr. Akagi looked at the SPARTANs, who struggeled to move in the armor. "These suits each weigh a little more than a quarter of a ton, so movement might be difficult." Dr. Akagi looked at the SPARTANs, and then looked at her compact data pad that she carried. Several seconds later, Dr. Akagi finished accessing the armor and activated the suits.

Inside the EVA armor, Shinji looked watched in awe as the suit began to boot up. The dim faceplate began to light up as the heads-up display began to display real-time information of the armor, as well as his teammates and the world around him. Shinji lifted his arm, which sprung up fast, catching the teen off guard.

"Be careful!" Ritsuko shouted, "These suits utilitize reactive metal liquid crystal which increases reaction time by several fold. So take slow movements and get used to the armor first!"

Toji looked at the armor and slowly looked towards Shinji." I think I'm in love!" Toji expressed. Kensuke continued to laugh like a little school girl as Hikari examined her armor in amazement. Asuka began jumping up and down, admiring the suit's added agility. The usually reserved Rei examined her armor, expressing a small smile that hidden laid hidden behind her helmet.

_'This armor's as light as a feather!'_ Shinji thought as he moved his arms, amazed at the mind blurring speed.

Misato knodded and looked at the SPARTANs. "I'm glad to see that each of you are enjoying your new armor. Now that we know it fits, we need to see how if you can maintain your composure and team work in them."

The SPARTANs looked at each other, smiles hidden behind the golden facemasks.

Misato looked at Dr. Akagi and nodded. "Lets begin Synch tests right away."

**A/N- Well, that ends Chapter Three. For those of you not too in tune with Halo, The EVA variant is a real armor, as well as the SPI armor that is mentioned. Just search online for it if you want to see it. Next up is Chapter 4: Synch Tests **


End file.
